


Happy Birthday, Hank

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/hank/connor, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor brings home an unexpected present for Hank's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Because Hank deserves only the best boys to treat his birthday blues. :D

Hank sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. He didn't want to drink so much these days, but it was his birthday, and Connor was taking his sweet time getting home from the station. He'd hoped for a nice meal and a long lovemaking session, but as the hours rolled past, he was starting to think maybe Connor had forgotten all about him.

But of course androids didn't forget, did they? Perhaps the post-coming-out-as-deviant honeymoon phase was wearing off and Connor was finally starting to look beyond the confines of a relationship with a haggard, washed up old detective like him. There were so many better options for Connor—including with his own kind—that it seemed hard to imagine Connor would stay forever.

With that sobering thought, Hank reached into the cupboard and brought out a bottle of whiskey, putting it down on the kitchen table. He'd really hoped he wouldn't have to spend his birthday like this, but then perhaps androids didn't really give a shit about things like birthdays. Connor had never made any special mention of his activation date, so why would he care about the day Hank had been born?

Hank took a swig from the bottle to kick off his pity party, and the burn in his throat followed by the warmth in his gut instantly made him feel better.

The front door opened and Connor walked in, followed by the RK900 unit that had been working at the police department for less than a month. They all called him Nines, and despite being deviant, the android was as stiff as Connor the day they'd met. He might look like Connor, but he sure didn't have any of his softness or sassiness.

Still, Connor seemed to have taken a liking to the android, and even Hank had to admit that, despite his stiffness, there was something attractive about his deep voice, ability to kick ass, and resemblance to Connor. In a strange way, it was almost as if Connor had an older brother. One who was faster, smarter, and ready to hurt anyone who got in his way.

The way he was laughing with Connor, however, showed a side of him Hank had never seen, and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Good evening, Lieutenant Anderson," Nines said. "I understand it is your birthday. Many happy returns."

"Uh, thanks," Hank managed. "Connor, I don't mind you bringin' your friends home, but I was kinda hopin' we could have a little private time today, you know?"

"I know, Hank," Connor said. "It is your birthday, after all." He smiled, and Hank pursed his lips. 

That smile meant only one thing. Connor was up to something. When Connor winked at him, Hank knew it was going to be bad for his heart and good for his dick.

Connor reached out for Nines, retracting the plastic on his hand to join them together in a probe. Hank didn't have to wonder why for long, as Nines reached for Connor and kissed him full on the lips.

Hank was jealous at the same time the image went straight to his dick. His slightly foggy brain couldn't handle the conflict, and his attempt at forming words involved his lips moving but no sound coming out. He thought about saying to hell with it and raising the whiskey bottle to his lips again, but he didn't want to get drunk any more. He wanted to be awake and aware for all of this, whatever the fuck this was.

Connor pulled away from Nines and turned back to Hank. "I've been scanning your reactions since Nines began working at the station, and you've demonstrated arousal while interacting with him on no less than five different occasions."

"Yeah, so?" Hank said defensively. "I'm not allowed to find a guy who looks like you attractive, now?" He looked at the whiskey bottle again, reconsidering his decision not to drink. 

"Two of those occasions were when Nines was being demonstrably aggressive towards Gavin Reed," Connor continued. "You were extremely aroused when Nines had Gavin pinned up against the wall by the throat last week."

"Okay, this scannin' shit's gotta stop, Connor. I ain't even allowed a private thought in my own head any more? Sheesh, what's this world comin' to? I was just enjoying seeing Gavin get what he deserved, that's all."

Connor ignored his weak protest. "I have come to the conclusion based on the available evidence that you would like Nines to fuck you, Hank. Therefore, I have spoken to Nines and he is amenable to the idea."

Hank blinked. His mouth fell open uselessly and flapped shut like a goldfish as his last braincells gave up and died. His dick was extremely excited by the prospect, however, and made sure Hank knew it by straining up against his shorts, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind who might have seen him that he was not only aroused, but packing quite a sizable dick. Not that his obvious bulge mattered when Connor and Nines could scan the shit out of him anyway.

"Nines, you listenin' to this crazy android?" Hank laughed nervously, but it came out like a pervy old man laugh that betrayed his true nature.

"Connor is correct," Nines stated. "The thought of having both of us arouses you."

"Well, yeah, I have a _pulse_ ," Hank said. He looked at Connor, back at Nines, and back to Connor again. "You really wanna do this?"

"Lieutenant, I have noticed that you speak entirely too much when you are nervous," Nines said, closing the distance to the kitchen table. Hank stood up, his height the last weapon he had against this terrifying version of Connor who apparently wanted to fuck him senseless. Nines reached out and touched his cock through his shorts, fondling his erection as Connor watched with hungry eyes.

To think Hank had once thought Connor innocent. That illusion had shattered the second Hank had got him into bed and found out just how hungry for cock he was, but he'd never imagined Connor would ever go this far.

He lost all coherent thoughts as Nines, encouraged by the moans he'd let escape from his mouth, reached into his shorts and grabbed his erection, squeezing it in his plastic hand as he backed Hank up against the kitchen counter. Connor had his moments where he liked to be on top, but the pure strength and energy coming from Nines was making Hank a little weak at the knees, and that was not something that happened often. Nines unzipped his jeans, releasing his own erection and he rutted up against Hank until Hank was gripping the counter for support.

"Keep that up and I'll come," Hank warned. Nines backed off and walked over to Connor, who already had his dick in hand. Nines grasped it and thumbed a drop of pre-come from the tip, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it off. Hank bit his lip, sure he could come just from watching them go at it. As if one Connor wasn't more than he could handle, here was his bigger, stronger counterpart— _no, not brother, don't think of Nines as his brother_ —manhandling both of them.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Connor suggested, and Hank nodded, incapable of stringing words together into sentences. He followed the two androids into the bedroom. Connor pulled at him, drawing Hank into a deep, passionate kiss as Nines wrapped arms around him from behind, bringing his cock to grind against the cleft of his ass as he nibbled and bit at Hank's shoulder. Connor drew back and pushed his faded t-shirt up and over his head. He pushed down his shorts, stepping out of them to find Nines and Connor were now working on their own clothing. Within moments there was a pile of pants, shirts and jackets on the floor.

Connor guided Hank to the bed. "Get on," he said. "Nines wants to fuck you." Hank's cock was weeping at the thought of Nines taking him while Connor watched, and he clambered onto the bed, laying on his back. He looked up to see Connor pressing a bottle of lube into Nines' hand, and it dawned on Hank that this was really happening, that Connor had brought Nines home to fuck him for his birthday.

This was way better than the whiskey and self-pity he'd planned on when Connor had been running late.

Nines probed Hank with a slick finger, and Hank gasped as Connor slid one in, too, the two androids stretching him together. They kissed, giving Hank a show as they fucked his hole with their fingers.

They withdrew their fingers and Hank was glad for a moment to breathe, the teasing becoming entirely too much. Connor spread lube over Nines' dick and guided him to Hank's hole, nodding slightly, as if granting him permission to fuck his partner. Nines pressed into him and Hank moaned as Nines buried himself to the hilt before thrusting into him, establishing a steady pace.

Connor knelt on the bed beside Hank, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Hank moaned into it, wanting Connor to know how much he was enjoying this. Connor pulled back and kissed down Hank's chest to his cock. He ran his tongue up Hank's shaft before lowering his head onto it, taking Hank's thick length into his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Hank managed. The visual alone was enough to drive Hank wild, but the sensation of Nines driving into him while Connor sucked him off was so good he had to think of something unpleasant very quickly to stave off his coming orgasm. Nines quickened his pace, thrusting into Hank while pinning him to the bed with one huge hand. Nines lifted his other hand and joined it with Connor's, and both of them retracted their skin to share data.

It looked intimate. It was, perhaps, something Connor had been missing in choosing a human lover. Perhaps there was more to this than just a quick fuck. Hank filed the thought away to consider later, once he was once again capable of thinking with something other than his dick.

"Connor! Nines!" Hank gasped. "Fuck!" He came into Connor's mouth, hitting the back of his throat with the force of his orgasm. Nines came in his ass with a staticky shout and pulled out. Hank gasped as Connor slicked himself up and pressed inside him immediately.

"Connor, I can't—" Hank yelled, his overstimulated cock complaining, but Connor came in two thrusts, spilling his seed with a gasp of Hank's name. He withdrew at once, and Hank felt a rush of android semen seep out of his hole as he lay on the bed, boneless and satisfied.

"Holy shit," Hank said.

"Happy birthday, Hank," Connor said, smiling as he climbed on the bed to lay beside Hank. Hank pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Yes, happy birthday, Lieutenant," Nines said, laying on the other side of him and running fingers across Hank's shoulder where he'd left marks. Hank removed an arm from Connor and wrapped it around Nines, wondering how the hell he'd gotten so lucky as to score not just one, but two extremely hot androids in his bed.

"So tell me exactly, why d'ya do the hand thing?" Hank asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"To share sensation," Connor explained. "In a sense, I was able to be present in Nines's mind and feel him fucking you at the same time he felt your cock in my mouth. It was as if we were able to simultaneously fuck and suck you."

"Oh." Hank's eyes widened as he considered the implications. No wonder Connor had come so quickly. He'd been fucking him the whole time through Nines while sucking him off. Suddenly, he found himself extremely jealous of androids. Not that he had anything to complain about - being fucked and sucked at the same time had been nothing short of heavenly.

Connor and him were going to have to have a long talk about this later. When it wasn't his birthday any more.


End file.
